End Of An Old Life, Start Of A New One
by Arabian3332
Summary: Lilian Nolan is told that she will die soon, so she leaves her hometown and travels to Oregon's coast. She stays for a week, and meets Tony Stark. He makes her rethink her whole outlook on the rest of her life. But she isn't the only one who is affected. Tony can't keep her out of his head, and after she leaves, will he try to track her down and find his Oregon girl?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday when I got the news. It was supposed to be a normal visit to the doctor. I had planned to be home around noon, enough time to get to my shift at the local bookstore. The appointment started out normal, and then my doctor asked if she could run some additional tests. Of course, I agreed.

She asked my to wait in the lobby while she got the results from the lab. I was curious as to why, but I didn't say anything. I went and sat like I was supposed to, worry starting to worm its way into my mind.

She returned and showed me the results, smiling. Everything was completely normal. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. I thanked her and left, driving to Bibliophilia, the bookstore that I worked at. I parked my car and removed my seatbelt. I was about to open the door when I caught a glimpse of something in my rear-view mirror. A big SUV, spinning rapidly. Headed straight for me. It slammed into my tiny car, and my head collided with the side of my door, even though the airbags went off. Everything blurred, and then it went dark.

I woke up in the hospital. A kind nurse asked me what I remembered. I told her all of it, seeing the SUV in the mirror and hitting my head on the door. She nodded and went to speak to the doctor. I waited, noticing the dull pain in my head. I shrugged it off. It'd been hit pretty hard.

The doctor did a few scans and went to get the results from the lab. I fell asleep a bit after that, and woke seven hours later. The doctor came in and showed me the results. He started talking about how much time I had left, and how to make it better. Apparently the hit had jarred my brain, and they were worried about aneurysms. One could show up at any moment, and then I'd be done for. I thanked him for telling me, my voice lifeless to my ears. My mind was spinning for a few minutes, then I became rational. I had two years to live, tops. That was if no aneurysms popped but before then. I planned out the next few months in that hospital bed, and I never looked back.

**_A Saturday downpour carved out rivers in the sand  
_****_She said it was her first time to see the sea  
Helping her climb across those jetty rocks  
Was the first time I touched her hand  
The rain and the way that felt never let up all week  
_**

**_\- Seven Days by Kenny Chesney_**

I made it to my destination late the next day: the coast of Oregon. I'd always wanted to see the ocean, but had never had the chance. Now, I figured I might as well. I went into the local real estate agent's office and asked about a short-term rental. She informed my that a house on the beach could be rented for a minimum time of a week. I signed a contract, and she handed me the keys to my temporary home. I thanked her, and she gave me directions to it. Apparently I 'couldn't miss it'.

I got settled into the house, smiling even though it had started raining. It was small, a perfect size for me. I didn't bother unpacking, just bringing my bags up to my new bedroom. I stood in front of the mirror and twisted my chestnut brown hair into a ponytail. I studied my reflection. _Why me? _I thought. I was normal. I didn't do anything horrible to deserve this. My hazel eyes blinked, but didn't offer any answers. I sighed and grabbed my keys. I locked up the house and walked down to the beach.

Since it was raining, there weren't that many people there. I walked up to the edge of the sand, watching the water level rise and fall with each wave. I looked up and saw a break wall not that much farther down the beach. I grinned and walked over to it. I climbed the stairs at its beginning and headed out into the water. I stood about halfway out for a bit, and noticed someone was behind me. I turned and smiled.

It was a dark-haired man who was enjoying the ocean like I was. He looked relaxed, not minding the rain soaking his clothes and hair.

I decided on a whim to go out farther, to the lighthouse. The path was much harder to navigate there, just a bunch of boulders piled up to make a way to access the lighthouse. I made it a few yards before slipping, and I nearly fell into the deep, icy water.

But I didn't. The man who'd been standing near me grabbed my sliding hand and helped haul me up. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that these rocks are kind of slippery."

I grinned. "Yeah, they are. Thank you. I'm Lilian."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Tony." He shook the hand still holding mine.

I pulled back my hand, blushing a little. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. I never knew ocean water could make rocks so slippery."

"I'll take it then that you're not from around here."

I nodded. "It's my first time seeing the ocean. I've wanted to for a while." We stood in silence for a moment. "Well, thanks again for catching me. I'm sorry I bothered you." I turned and ventured out farther. I wobbled a bit, and was surprised when I was steadied. I turned to see that he hadn't left. I gave him a slight questioning look.

He smirked. "Can't have you falling, now can we?" Then he got serious. "Really, though. With the waves, it would not be good if you fell in. They're really rough today. I'll walk with you."

I shrugged and accepted it. Slowly but surely, with only a few close calls, we headed towards the lighthouse. Finally, we arrived on the solid ground and Tony fell to his knees dramatically. "We're alive!"

I started laughing, and pretty soon he was too. "So, Lily, are you ready to head back?"

"Lily?" I'd never had a nickname before. Well, not one that wasn't an insult to throw in my face.

"Yeah. Lilian is kind of long, so I'm going to call you Lily."

"Okay. Yes, I'm ready to go back."

We made it back to the beach with no problem, and it started raining harder, drenching us to the bone. I started to walk home, but then Tony drove by. He stopped and got out, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the passenger side. He tried to help me inside, but I stood my ground. "I don't want to get your car all wet."

"It's just a car. It'll dry. You look like you need a ride."

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

He shot me a look and folded his arms. "I'm not getting in until you do."

I sigh and relent. Fine. If he wanted to make sure I got home all right, that was okay. I smiled slightly. He barely even knew me, and he truly cared.


	2. Chapter 2

After I got in, Tony grinned triumphantly. "So, where are you staying, Lily?"

I smiled a little. "Not too far from here. I'll point it out."

We drove in silence for a minute before I pointed out where he should turn. He parked in the driveway, and turned off the engine. He sat back and folded his arms, as if waiting for me to say something.

I finally broke the silence. "Thanks for driving me home, Tony...?"

"Stark. Tony Stark."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Tony Stark. I'm Lilian Nolan."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No asking for an autograph?" He smirked.

I chuckled kind of bitterly. "No. You deserve to be treated like any other person, not ogled just because you're a celebrity." _Plus, I won't be around long enough for it to mean anything. _

He gave me a genuine smile. "I like you." He pulled out his phone and held out an expectant hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Give me your phone quick."

I'm kind of puzzled, but I take my cell out and hand it to him. He hands me his phone and proceeds to type in his number as a contact. I put my number in his phone under 'Lily', noticing the other various contacts. Obviously nicknames. I mean, who actually has names like 'Capsicle', 'Legolas', 'Spider Gal', and 'War Machine'?

I hand him back his phone as he returns mine. He pulls up an app, then urns towards me and says, "Smile!"

I do so as a reflex, and he snaps a picture. "Okay. Now I have a contact picture for you."

I pull up my camera as well, and turn towards him to take his picture. He, however, has other ideas.

He grabs the phone from my hand and leans over, putting his arm around my shoulders. He holds up the phone. "Smile, Lily!" He takes the picture and hands the phone back to me, grinning mischievously.

I roll my eyes, then set it as his contact photo.

"Now, we have each other's number. I'm eating at that burger place tonight for supper around seven. You can join me if you want."

I shrug. "Maybe. I'll see." I glance outside the car at the pouring rain. "I kind of don't want to get out. I'm almost dry."

He nods. "I know. Want to drive around and see what's big in this town?"

I contemplate his offer. "Can I have five minutes to change into dry clothes and grab a coat?"

"Sure thing."

I open the door and dash to the door, trying to minimize how wet I get. The rain still manages to soak me once again. I step inside, tossing my keys on the coffee table. I take off my shoes, then run upstairs and change into dark skinny jeans and a yellow shirt that has a math joke on it. I run a comb through my tangled hair and put on an old, battered leather jacket that's weathered many rainstorms. I walk down the stairs, slip into a pair of brown boots, grab my keys, and head back out the door.

Tony's waiting for me, but now the car is on. The radio's playing a Black Sabbath song, one that I recognize. "Neon Knights?"

He looks slightly surprised. "You know this song?"

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorites."

He looks at me appreciatively. "First time I've met a girl who, first of all, doesn't care what my last name is, and second, likes my music."

I laugh. "Really? You must not meet the right kind of people."

He shakes his head. "I must not." He puts the car into gear, and we drive downtown.

**_The sidewalks, the streets were soaked_**

**_And the sky was grey_**

**_But you should've seen her face_**

**_Shining like that lighthouse, through all the pouring rain_**

**_\- Seven Days by Kenny Chesney_**

We pull up in front of a bar called Angelina's. It looks pretty nice compared to some places past boyfriends have dragged me to. Tony had even asked me if I wanted to stop here. I nodded, and we went inside.

It was nice. The bar was made of glossy, pale driftwood. There was a dance floor and music that was playing at a tasteful volume. We sat at the bar and Tony ordered a beer before asking me what I wanted. I told him I wasn't going to drink tonight. He accepted that answer with an understanding nod.

A few minutes later, a man asked me to dance. He seemed all right, so I agreed. Two songs later, I was regretting it. He didn't dance the way I was used to, and he invaded my personal space. Several times I tried to back away, only to have him follow me. As a last resort, I shot Tony a glance.

He was still sitting at the bar, tightly holding his beer bottle. He looked annoyed, and seemed to understand my S.O.S. He set the bottle down and came over to us. He scowled at the guy. "I think she's done dancing."

The guy glared at him. "Who are you? Her brother?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled condescendingly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He pressed a button on his watch as the man chuckled. "Calling the police cuz you can't handle talking to me?" He swung at Tony, who ducked to avoid the punch. The man stumbled a few steps, regaining his balance.

Just then, pieces of red and gold metal flew over to Tony, encasing his hand and his arm up to his elbow. He used the reinforced arm to swing a punch at the man, who was too slow. The metal slammed into his face. I was pretty sure I heard a quiet _crunch_.

The man swore loudly and grabbed his face. "Man, what's your problem? She was dancing with me."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "She was trying to get away from you, idiot. She didn't want to dance any more, and you ignored that. That's my problem."

The man finally seemed to notice the high-tech metal encasing his arm. "Are you an Iron Man wannabe?" He smirked, proud of his unintelligent comeback.

Tony chuckled. "Nope. I am Iron Man."

The bar went quiet. You could hear a pin drop. The guy stuttered out, "I - I'm sorry, man. I didn't know."

Tony crossed his arms. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her."

The man faced me and nervously apologized. I nodded in acknowledgement, then we headed back over to the counter where Tony had left his beer.

He took another sip, then pushed another button on his watch. The metal flew back outside the bar, off who-knows-where. As if sensing my question, he told me, "I have a suit in the trunk. I called part of it with my watch, and now it's going back to the car."

"That's pretty cool. Wait, you said 'a suit'. As in, you have more?"

He nodded. "Yep. I think that one's Mark 58, but I'm not sure. I'd have to check the number. I keep adding improvements or changing them."

I was interested, even though I don't understand mechanics. "What do you mean, changes?"

"Well, when I made Marks 2-5, I was playing around with different materials. The suit's not actually made of iron, just btw. Iron's too heavy and not easy to maneuver when flying. Anyways, Mark 47 has a flamethrower, Mark 33 has lasers, I could go on and on. All sorts of fun features."

I nod. "Huh. That's actually really cool. What's your favorite?"

He thinks for a minute. "I'm not sure. I mean, it changes all the time. Recently, it's Mark 58, the one I've got with."

"Cool." We sit in silence for a few more minutes while Tony finishes his drink. He puts down some cash to pay for it and leans back on his stool.

I notice a pool table in the corner. Tony sees me eying it and questions, "Do you play?"

"Yeah. I love pool. My mom never approved, but my brother taught me when I was twelve."

He stood up and walked over to it, and I followed. He handed me a cue and pointed his at me. "I, Tony, challenge you, Lily, to a game of pool."

I laugh. "What are we playing for?"

He grins. "That's more like it. How about if I win, you hang out with me all day tomorrow."

"And if I win?"

He shrugs. "Then I'll try to spend the day with you, but you have the right to tell me to go away."

I smile. "You're on."


End file.
